


Someone  Needs to Sex Me Right Now

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: "Someone needs to sex me right now!""Okay, I'll do it.""What?""Come by my place at 9. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle.""That was so sweet. Are you kidding?""Yes, I'm kidding!"





	Someone  Needs to Sex Me Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> June 30: Stanny

Stiles knows Danny was kidding when he said he’d have sex with him. But Stiles wishes he wasn’t. Stiles wishes he had enough confidence to tell Danny it’s not nice to play with people’s feelings, and to not say something like that and be joking. 

But hey, Stiles gets it. He’s not exactly Danny’s type. Danny likes tall guys who are built. Stiles is sort of tall, but he’s skinny. He’s all awkward limbs, and talks too much. He’s not exactly sexy. 

Still, Stiles wishes Danny had meant it when he said that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Get ready for FAQs if you even care. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
